


Painting

by lightandspark



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza is an angel, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hamilton VS Monroe: They fucking hate eachother, Hamliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: As much as Alexander isn’t quite happy with it, Eliza doesn’t see any reason why not to pose for a simple painting assignment.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Revolutionary/Historical Modern College AU that no one asked for but I felt like riding this thing because why not?

To say Eliza was a little anxious was an understatement, the young woman didn’t know to feel after she had agreed to pose for a session for all the art students in her sister’s district. She did it before, for various of friends in the art department and especially for Peggy, who was studying Fine Arts. However, this was a little different than the rest, it wasn’t the fact that it will be in front of a whole class and pose in a position for hours... she done that before. It was something else, she remembered it well off as it was only last week and she and Alexander were on the bench during their free time as they waited for a few of heir other friends when Ralph Earl approached them. She remembered how flustered Ralph was, a good friend of theirs that was jolly and bright with a keen eye for art and painting in general. 

When she and Alexander noticed him, he attempted to walk away until Alexander called out to him as it forced the young artist to approach them with a forced smile, “Hey, Alexander. Hello, Eliza.”

”Hey,” Eliza smiled beamingly while Alexander draped an arm around her and saluted their friend. “Something wrong?”

”No, no,” Ralph had said as fidget a bit with his collar. “We need you as a model for the next assignment, Eliza.” 

“Oh, sure!” She agreed, but Ralph went on the add that made her heart stop for a brief moment while Alexander gaped with his jaw hung open:

”We need you to pose... _nude_.” 

Eliza’s face went red at the memory as she hugged the blanket close to her with a heavy sigh. Alexander wasn’t pleased for obvious reasons and had many objections of this but Eliza already agreed to do so, what harm could there be! Everyone who were suppose to draw her were close friends she model before and Peggy was among them all, Eliza swallowed breathe remained calm as she heard the door being knocked as she calmly called, “Come in.”

”Eliza,” Peggy pokes her head with a few paintbrushes behind her ear with a pitiful but grateful smile. “You ready?”

”As I’ll ever be,” Eliza sighed with a light grin as she follows her out, Peggy closed the door behind them. Eliza stepped out and was in the room with all the painters and sketchers in the room, a few smiled at her and nodded as greeted them with a shy grin. Ralph has his head down before glancing with an apologetic look in his eyes as she offered him a kind look that calmed his nerves. 

“Just lay on the couch, drape the blanket down to you waist,” Peggy said as she made her way to her aisle and sat on her stool. Eliza went over to the couch and laid back down, letting the blanket slide down to her waist the draped over her curves rather cheekily, 

“Will this do?” She calmly asked with a gentle grin, placing a arm forward that covered her breasts while her other arm adjusted and her hand buried into her dark locks. Her dark eyes twinkled innocently as many of the artists in the room grinned approvingly as Ralph couldn’t stop smiling while Peggy nodded as she began painting,

”Yep,” Peggy bluntly said, not minding at all... though, perhaps she would when she finds out that Ralph had asked a certain someone to be their male model next week. She glanced over, seeing the rest of the artists began to paint as well. 

Through it all, Eliza grew not to mind laying there without any clothes on and the simply modesty she had were the blanket and her hair. To say the least, it was kind of relaxing to just sit there and do nothing but remain pretty as one of the painters said. 

“Are you doing alright, Eliza?” Asked William North, who illustrated so calmly as he looked over at their muse with a fond smile on his face. 

“Too be honest, this is quite relaxing,” Eliza mused, laughing along with the others present in the room. 

“Glad to hear it,” he replied through his chuckle, he glanced over at John Livingston and shared a quiet exchange before he asked, “Could you adjust a little, maybe let your hair linger down.”

”Sure,” Eliza replies as she adjusted as she was asked, smiling at the pleasant look William and John gratefully grinned at her. 

“I hope Alexander wouldn’t mind,” John said, adding colour onto his painting. “Ralph said he had some objections.”

”He did,” Eliza hummed, shrugging slightly. “But he’ll get over it.”

”I think he’s jealous,” Peggy mused, earning laughs from her fellow artists while Peggy saw her sister roll her eyes in delight. “He probably isn’t pleased that other people get to see ‘his precious Betsey’ all well and underdressed.” 

“I’ll make up for it,” Eliza smirked, earning cheeky glances from her friend’s as John murmured out, 

“Naughty girl,” he accused fondly at her as Eliza hummed with an innocent grin. 

“By the way, I heard you are looking for a male muse for next week?” Eliza asked, earning murmurs and nods in confirmation, “Any ideas who your new muse will be?”

”No, not yet-,” Peggy began but Ralph cut in and said,

”Stephen Van Rensselaer agreed to do so.”

Peggy froze, slowly looking at Ralph in disbelief before muttering out, “You got my boyfriend to agree to strip naked in front us so we can paint him? Are you trying to have me fail?!” 

“What do you mean?” Ralph looked over in confusion. “I thought you would be happy that I chose him and he agreed.” 

“Does he even know that I’ll be one of those to paint him?!” Peggy cries out, her face going red as Ralph could barely tell that she was getting angry or flustered or _both_! 

William, John, and Eliza shared a look before looking away with flustered smiles as they giggled knowingly before Eliza continued with her pose with a grin while the other two young men continued to paint her. Ralph was looking at Peggy even more confused than before as he said, 

“I thought you will be happy that I chose him as our muse.” 

“I am but I have zero self control, I’ll probably just ogle him and pounce once you are all gone!” She cried before continuing on her painting as Ralph looked down before smirking as he then smirked at her as he asked, 

“Do you want me to tell him not to come then-?”

” _Don’t. You. Dare.”_ Peggy pointed the end of her paint brush to him in a threatening way but Ralph was more amused than threaten as he nodded and continued painting as Peggy pouted, though she fantasizes about next week to come. 

Eliza laid in her position with a light smile as the rest of the day, she spent in the room with the four painters as her company. They shared a group conversation for a while, made jokes and shared laughs, it was surprisingly relaxing for Eliza and she wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

* * *

Alexander had his arms crossed, his face now red and flushed as Eliza hugged his arm in delight as the observed the paintings she had model for. “Aren’t they beautiful?” 

“I think the muse is a true beauty,” Alexander replied as he let is arms loose, wrapping an arm around her as Eliza giggled and played with his ginger curls, “My only disappointment is that I could never cut out to be an artist and paint you myself.” 

“It’s alright,” Eliza smiled warmly before cheekily whispered in his ear. “Though, I can make up for it.” 

She pulled away away with a grin before promising to see him later as she promised Joanna, Kitty, Adrienne, and Betty at the cafe. Kissing his lips as he happily returned it, she went out of the room and left her boyfriend admiring the paintings with a smug smile as he knew he had the real golden prize in the end. 

“Nice,” Gouverneur Morris mused as he came out of nowhere as Alexander rolled his eyes fondly at him. “I am sure many would like to have their better half portrait taken like this.” 

“Are you talking about prim and proper Henry Knox about Lucy?” Alexander chuckled before jabbing his friend in the ribs. “Put those eyes back into your scalp and stop ogling my girlfriend.”

“Calm down, I am just admiring the art,” Gouverneur chuckled as he continued to eye the four paintings in delight, Alexander glared until he groaned out when he heard a familiar voice mocking him,

”I see you two are enjoying yourselves, Hamilton?”

”Monroe,” Alexander looked over at his worst rival, James Monroe coming into the room and glanced over at the painting. “Ogling paintings of naked woman, what will Eliza say?” 

The the amount of times Monroe mocked him and tried to make his life miserable as possible, Alexander is surprised he didn’t killed the man yet and the fact Monroe hadn’t killed him yet. Turning to face the dark haired and blue eyed man, ginger haired and violet blue eyed Alexander shared an intense gaze with Monroe while Gouverneur remained occupied with the paintings. 

“For your information, these paintings are of Eliza, James,” Alexander replied with a satisfied smirk as Monroe quickly drew his eyes away from the paintings with ensued eyes before fixing his postures and rolled his eyes,

”I see...” he said, trying to find a good word in as Alexander right now stood in victorious. 

“James?” 

A female male voice called, Monroe and Alexander looked over at the doorway to see Elizabeth Kortright coming into the room. Her dark hair was tied back and her dress flowed over her knees, her white sneakers were tied in a neat not while she wore a short yellow jacket as she took Monroe’s arm with a frown, 

“James, you know how I feel about you going around getting at Hamilton’s throat,” she began as Alexander already what was coming next as he wished his Betsey still here as clearly Monroe had his. Monroe smirked when Elizabeth added on and said, “Hamilton is never worth our time.” 

There was a touch of satisfaction around the couple as Alexander groaned out, feeling his pride getting hurt a bit. Both Monroe and Elizabeth either chuckle at his misery or giggled in delight at her partner’s satisfaction. However, it was cut short when Elizabeth eyed the four paintings and her mouth drew open, taking off her jacket and handed it to her boyfriend as she quickly went to look at them. Her arms were now bare as Gouverneur took the liberty to eye her figure with a smirk despite Monroe’s glares. 

“I want one!” She declared as all three men let out a sound of surprise as she quickly added excitedly, “Of myself! Who is one of the artists?”

”Um, no, honey, I don’t think-,” Monroe began rather awkwardly and nervously, not comfortable with the idea of someone else seeing his girlfriend stripped down. 

“Go talk to Ralph Earls, Peggy Schuyler, William North or John Livingston, they’ll be happy to oblige,” Alexander replied with a sly smirk to Monroe as the dark haired man looked at the ginger with his jaw hung open. 

“Thank you, Hamilton,” Elizabeth brushed past him and grabbed her jacket from her boyfriend and kissed him in the cheek, “I’ll see you later, hun.” 

Once she left, Monroe slowly looked at Alexander and Gouverneur smirking at him as Monroe closed his eyes and forced a smirk as he looked at Alexander again. Pressing a finger in the other man’s chest as he muttered out, “This isn’t over, Alexander.” 

“Oh, of course, it’s only the beginning, James,” Alexander replied smugly as he watched Monroe race our, calling for his girlfriend. However, knowing Elizabeth Kortright, she was going have herself painted and knowing Monroe, he will be very much delighted in the end. It was barely a win as Alexander looked over at Gouverneur and sighed heavily as he grabbed his friend by the arm,

”Come on, stop ogling my girlfriend’s painting!” 

* * *

Alexander sighed and finished up his final essay for the assignment that was given to him as he let out a yawn as he stretched out his arms and pushed himself away from his desk. Eliza lingered into their bedroom, kissing his neck from the behind as he groaned, wrapping his arm around her from the behind as she pulled him towards him, 

“I told you I’ll make up for it,” Eliza playfully sang, he could practically hear her smile as Alexander pulled her around and rested her on his laps. Eliza smiled innocently, wearing her night robe as Alexander grinned widely, 

“I see you are ready for bed?” 

“On the contrary,” she giggled, getting up as she pulled on his arm and led him to bed, before pushing him as she hovered on top of in as she giddily said, “I have other ideas.”

Alexander watched excitedly as she undid the knot of her robe and drape it off her and she was all his tonight. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head as she giggled quietly as he huskily murmured, “Well then, I have no objections to this.”

And with that, it ended off in a peaceful and happy note... and quite steamy one else well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun. 
> 
> Maybe I should do more of this AU...


End file.
